Genocide of Championship Beybladers
by bloodymood911
Summary: There are 12 kids that have come to the Beyblade Stadium in Madrid, Spain. These kids want to try and kill the team GRevolution. Will they succeed? Or, will they fail because of Vafara a girl who is trying to stop their plan? Vafara is my own character


"There he is! It was Kai, finally! She just had to warn him before he was killed! A sound! What was it! On Kai's life, and mine, please don't let it be one of them!! They'll kill him if they see him. Just a little farther... You can see those grayish-purple eyes of his. Almost there..." The girl thought as she ran down a hallway, about to step foot into a four way hallway. There! Kai was coming on the opposite side of the hallway, about to hit the intersection. "If he goes any farther he'll get shot down! He'll bleed to death from his heart. I can hear all of their footsteps... The Blitzkrieg Boys with Kai, and at least one of those columbine idiots. I mean beyblade - the sport for every little kid and a few teenagers - why do they have to kill them because of me...?"

Her heart pounded faster than any walking or running pace ever recorded. "Here's the light." She ran straight through the intersection. Kai had just stepped out and started to cross, too. A loud bang came from a black object, somewhere to the side. "Here it comes..." The girl felt dread approaching. She would be hit by the bullet, and she was about to hit Kai, one she cared for... One who could lose his life, and his friends' lives, because of her.

This was it! A sudden jolt of pain went through her left shoulder. It pain viciously spread among her arm muscles and bones as the bullet pushed through. A sharp crack seemed to echoe through her ears as her shoulder blade cracked under the pressure. She wanted to cry with all her heart. She wanted to coddle her shoulder as she curled into a tiny ball, with all of her heart. But no, "This is my fault that they could die: I can't cry! I can't be a victim to a bullet's torture now! I must save them first! Suck it up... Come on, Suck it Up!"

She had charged Kai over, pushing him down to the ground; back into the other hallway. His teammates grabbed him to see if he was okay. His name was chanted three times, but he just starred. He starred at her in complete shock; completely stunned. He touched her shoulder, where blood was pouring out. Bryan saw the blood Kai touched, and started to bandage it with his now torn sleeve.

"It was now... I have to tell him now! Footsteps are running, but I can't tell whether they're leaving or coming..." The girl panicked in her mind. She blurted out, "You have to run! You have to tell your other friends; Daichi, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary, and Ray! There's a genocide wanted of the seven of you! You're in danger! All four of you have to split up and warn the other beybladers before your shot, too! There are 12-armed boys here. They're your age, and they are all wearing green pants with green shoes." The words spilt out of her mouth as she pushed herself up to the ground. Then she pushed Kai onto his legs so hard he toppled back over, and caught by Spencer.

"What do you mean!?" Tala demanded. "Are you insane?"

"No, I'm not. I didn't just decide to shot myself in the arm just so I could see if I could bleed to death. I mean it, you have to believe me, or you'll die." Tala, among with the other Blitzkrieg Boys seemed to take her warning seriously. Even though they were also shocked to hear that someone was trying to kill them for beyblading.

Tala's voice took control. "Spencer, go with Kai and go to the locker room area. Bryan, you go through the south way to the beyblade stadium. Then I can go through the north way to the beyblade stadium. This way we will warn as many championship beybladers as you can to warn the others and keep on guard. And you, girl, should hide, or go find the medics to take care of you. We don't need anyone dead."

"I'm not going to die…. Those jerks only want to kill beybladers from the television, not me. They would rather kill themselves that let me be killed," Vafara spoke noticing a plan coming to Tala's face. "But they would still kill all of the other beybladers before killing themselves." Tala's face now looked disappointed: His plan was ruined.

The four boys of them separated into different groups and ran. They ran down the same hallway they had just walked through, and turned different directions. As for the girl, she waited until the beybladers had disappeared from sight before she struggled to run to fight the shooters (and whatever else they had carrying with them).

Just as she was about to bolt into a run, a silent but painful blow ambushed her. The pain she felt in the back of her head caused her to collapse on all fours.


End file.
